A Lost Girl In a Lost World
by Unsureself
Summary: This will be Valkubus, but there is short term Doccubus and DyBo. Have to set everything up correctly. Taking off from the end of season 4 and then some... Read and find out for yourself. We will see by that where exactly this goes. This is my first fanfic, so all critiques are welcome. Setting rating for M for later chapters. Gotta get that setup in first, lol.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Lost Girl, or anything about it. Yep, and you know it. Hope this first chapter goes well, let me know what you think. I will be moving based on reviews quite a bit. Love forever to all! =]**_

Chapter 1

It was a seemingly normal day as the succubus stirred from her slumber and groaned. Her mind slowly took hold of everything that had happened in recent days and she let herself lie there for a second before processing the fact that Kenzi was actually gone. _Not gone forever, though._ That was the one thought that kept her steady in her fight.

It was not a secret that Kenzi was the one that held Bo together and kept her down to earth with everything she faced. Now that Kenzi had been taken to Valhalla, it felt more like life was a dream. She had given up the constant sobbing, but that didn't seem to lessen the ache she felt for her best friend's passing. _Not gone forever._

She finally decided to get up and put on some appropriate attire before heading to the Dal to see what new challenges awaited her and the rest of the gang. As she strolled out the door, there was a pinch in her nerves as she tried to subside the anger in her system that had swelled in the moments after seeing Kenzi's face right as she went up in gold lighting. _Not gone forever._ The constant reminder to herself to not let the anger overtake her and to keep a level head in figuring out just how to get her best friend back to her was the only real peace she had left.

As Bo walked into the Dal, her attention was immediately focused to the bar, where Trick was polishing glasses. She strolled over and sat across from him on a stool as she asked, "Hey Trick, how are you?"

He smiled lightly and responded in kind, "I'm doing well, how is my darling granddaughter?"

Bo smiled in return, "I am doing alright, just continuing to try and think of ways to get Kenzi back. Have you seen anyone else lately?"

"Dyson was in here this morning before he went to work, just to check in and let me know there had been no progress on his end. He also mentioned that he hasn't seen or heard from Tamsin since he brought her back from the gateway."

"I'm sure she is recuperating to full bitch level before she decides to come out of hiding." She paused for a moment, coming to the realization that might have been a little harsh on the valkyrie. "I mean, I'm sure she is okay and just trying to process everything that happened. I wish I knew more about why she told Dyson not to look for the Hel shoe, though."

"Well, I expect that she will come around and inform us of the details when she is ready. There isn't much else we can do on that front right now."

"I just want to start working on getting Kenzi back home." _Not gone forever._

"We are doing everything we can at this point, have you been able to follow any leads to uncover any new clues as to how we can even begin to formulate an idea of how to do so?"

"Nothing concrete so far, but I will never give up. Not on Kenzi." Bo stated with a renewed vigor.

Right about that moment, the door to the Dal swung open and in walked a very familiar blonde. Bo and Trick were busy in conversation and didn't think much of it until she plopped down on a stool at the other end of the bar and slammed her hands down. Trick looked up first, and his only reaction was wide eyes. Bo, on the other hand, spun around in her stool and stared intently at the valkyrie that had been missing for weeks. She finally decided it best to say something so proceeded to cautiously speak to the blonde, "Hey Tamsin, where have you been? Are you-"

Tamsin cut Bo off by lifting her head and sticking her hand up to effectively shush her. She then raised an eyebrow, "Well, well, if it isn't everyone's favorite succubus checking in on me. How adorable. I almost feel like giving you a hug and telling you how perfect I am. Or maybe I don't." With that, she turned on her stool to face the back wall and, in doing so, motioned for Trick to get her a drink.

Trick gave Bo a confused look and went to wait on Tamsin. Bo was now feeling a little pissed at the valkyrie's rudeness and decided to confront her with a little less politeness. She got up and proceeded her way down to where the blonde was sitting and sat down on the stool beside her. With a little less than pleasant look, she continued, "Well, glad to see your time away from us different affect your lovely attitude. What's got you being more intolerable than normal?"

Tamsin looked at Bo out of the corner of her eye, slowly turning her stool to face her. "Just leave it and me alone. Get everyone together. We need to talk about some things."

Bo raised her eyebrows with a confused tilt of her head at the blonde's sudden change in demeanor. She responded after a few moments, "Get everyone together? Do you realize how long you have been gone? It's been weeks, Tamsin. Can you at least tell me where you have been?"

Tamsin turned and gulped down a large swig of the whiskey in front of her. She sat looking at the glass for a minute or two before she finally spoke back, "Bo, just get everyone together and I will explain some things. I just needed time to sort it all out, can we leave it at that for now? I'm already tired of talking and you haven't even fulfilled my first request of just getting everyone here. Ugh…. I need more liquor already." She turned to Trick and he obliged by refilling her glass.

Bo called the gang and about 30 minutes later, everyone had shown up and were gathered in Trick's den. Trick had closed the bar after Bo excused herself for the calls, and Tamsin gave herself privilege to the rest of the bottle of whiskey Trick had been filling her glass from. Everyone was sitting quietly, waiting for the valkyrie to give her explanation. After in the neighborhood of six good gulps, Tamsin finally looked up and began to speak.

"SO, I have spent the time since 'the event' to put together the pieces of what happened while I was in Valhalla. There is much we need to discuss… it all begins and ends, with Bo."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks for the encouragement from everyone. Sorry it took so long to get this up, but life must go on also. I am now facing this story with new confidence and vigor. Get ready for a long discussion and then some much needed action. Lol!**_

_**I am still not grasping ownership rights. Don't hate. =]**_

Chapter 2

"What?!" Bo exclaimed with a look of pure confusion and frustration.

Tamsin rolled her eyes and said, "Calm down, succubitch, and let me explain what I mean by that." She straightened her posture in the chair and began again. "When I took Kenzi's soul to Valhalla, the elders had a lot to say to me. The first thing they told me was that 'It started and shall end with the succubus. Her path will tell the tale of future events.' The next thing was Freya entering long enough to tell me that the Hel shoes are not a possibility. There is no safe way to go about using them and it will only cause destruction. They are not a valid way to go about anything. She left on the note that I should choose my next moves wisely, which is one reason I disappeared so long. I had to be sure to get everything right and decide how I wanted to go about all this. The elders are under a lot of pressure at the current time, because Kenzi was technically taken before her supposed time. This has caused a mess of disarray within the entirety of Valhalla, but Odin has refused compliance and will not let her soul return freely. A deal must be struck. The only deal he is willing to make is her soul for you, Bo."

Bo shifted uncomfortably in her seat on the couch as she let that statement sink in. It took her a second to realize she could bring Kenzi back for everyone else, just as long as she went to her father. "I'll do it. I will trade her soul for myself. Just take me to my father, Tamsin. We can't waste time."

"Always jumping the gun to save someone aren't you? Listen, there are other ways we can go about this that doesn't involve sacrificing you. As much as it pains me to say it, you are too important in this fight to give yourself up so willingly. Think of the repercussions. He will only then use you against us, and the rest of the world. No good can come of you joining your father for even a short amount of time. Think before you act, or we might as well all consider ourselves dead now. I for one, like this living thing and plan to enjoy it while I can. So how about you cool your jets for a hot sec and we go about this like adults. Okay sweetheart?" Tamsin gave a nose scrunch for good measure as she glared at the succubus. Bo just glared right back, a little in shock at how deadly serious the valkyrie was being. She had been so different after her rebirth, but now that she was back from Valhalla, it was like the old Tamsin had regained dominance in her mind. She studied the blonde for a few moments while she thought of a proper response.

"Say I don't join my father. What are our other options? Because either you start talking about what counts, or start walking to your grave. I will not wait longer to get Kenzi back. I need her here, now."

"Well for starters, we can just go get her." Tamsin stated with an evil grin.

"What the hell does that even mean?" Dyson finally decided to voice himself into the conversation.

"The wolf speaks! Here I thought you were going to let your bitch do all the talking." Tamsin managed to say this with only a slight nose scrunch. "It means I have a ticket to the plane she is located and know where she is being held by Odin."

"Let's get started, then." That was all Bo needed to say. She was up and headed for the door when Tamsin grabbed her wrist. As Bo turned around, she saw the slightly angered facial expression on the Valkyrie and asked, in a hushed tone of frustration, "What is it, Tamsin?"

Tamsin glared at her and then spoke, "I need to talk to you about something else," she turned her head to glance around the room before lowering her voice, "…alone."

Bo gave a strange look and proceeded to leave the establishment. Once she made it up the stairs from the den, she paused and looked back. Tamsin was eyeing her with an almost curious look, like she wasn't sure what to do about her. Bo brushed it off and continued her march out to her car.

When Bo arrived home to the crack shack, she found it deafeningly quiet. Against all thoughts to the contrary, she decided to take a walk instead of sitting alone. She closed the door and made her way down the stairs. Once in the parking lot, she set a track to the north side of time, away from everything and everyone else that burdened her mind.

_One step, two step. If I keep walking, maybe I will find an answer in my thoughts. Kenzi will be back here to help me focus soon. God, I never realized exactly how much I needed her to just listen. Now, all I have is myself and what a horrible listener I am. I mean, I have no idea where to go from here. I have been in zombie mode for weeks, but nothing can snap me out of it. I just go on, day-to-day, not really living in any way. I can't without my heart. Wow, I really have to get my shit together. Here I am, totally lost in this world, even after promising Kenzi I would make them pay for what they did. What am I doing? Moseying around like a sad puppy. This is helping nothing, it's time to start living that promise. It is time to not only make them pay, but get her back in the process. _

With Bo so lost in her thoughts, she hadn't realized the anger swelling within her again. Her eyes turned to their fiery blue shade and she continued to drown in her thoughts.

_Odin, humph… Sounds like a real charmer. I thought all my charm came from Aife, but I guess he had some too. He is obviously powerful. What kind of father takes their kid's heart and won't give it back willingly? What kind of person in general does that? There has to be a part of him that can be spoken with in kindness, or even just logic. Why is he so hateful? All of Valhalla knows it wasn't her due time, yet he still holds her, almost like a hostage. Trying to get me there, but why? He must need me for some purpose, but what? All these questions with no answers are really starting to get to me. I just need something to come up with an answer. When did I get so angry? Oh shit…_

It was in that moment that Bo came to grasp the exact extent of the anger she had been letting swell within her. She blacked out from her conscious mind, lost in a sea of misery, anger, and defeat.

Bo awoke with a pounding headache, lying on a couch. A couch that was somewhat familiar, but given the circumstances, she couldn't say exactly where she was.

_Okay, so massive headache, check. In someone else's home, check. What happened?_

Bo checked her phone to find it was around noon of the next day. About that time, Tamsin appeared from the hallway.

"The succubus lives," Tamsin gave an eyebrow raise and carried a look of distaste.

Bo looked up quickly, realizing she was on Tamsin's couch, in her apartment. "What happened to me? Why am I here?"

Tamsin gave her a confused look and then, instead of answering, questioned the brunette, "You don't remember? When I got there, things were already pretty bad, so what do you remember?"

Bo sat up a little on the couch as Tamsin crossed the space between them to sit down on the other side.

"I went walking to clear my head in hopes of clarifying some answers to myself. Then, I got a little angry and well… I… I don't remember after that."

"Hmm… well when I found you, you had three Jötnars on you. One was already-"

"Three what?" Bo asked with bit more high pitched voice than necessary.

Tamsin just rolled her eyes and explained, "Uggghh… three Jötnars. Others have been known to call them Jötunn, but they are the same thing. Some pretty nasty beasts if I say so myself, haven't seen one in a millennia or more. They actually come from Jötunheimr, which is one of the realms on the plane with Valhalla. Lots of history, but really they are just ugly, mean, and difficult to kill."

Bo gave an enlightened expression, "Okay, so bad news beasts, got it. Continue…"

"As I was saying, one was already lying dead on the ground, so I can only assume you had been there for a good minute when I showed up. Those bastards are harder than hell to kill. The fact you got one down is quite impressive, but fortunately for you, I showed up and saved your ass… again. No need to thank me, but are you trying to tell me you don't remember any of this?" Tamsin ended with an eyebrow raise.

"No, I remember feeling lost, like in a dream, but not. Like I was feeling emotions of anger, defeat, and misery; but there was nothing else there. Just darkness." Just like that, a thought dawned on the succubus and she stood up quickly from her seat, "I have to go."

Bo attempted to rush out of the place as fast as possible, but was again snagged by her wrist. She tried to just shake off Tamsin's grip, but unfortunately, the blonde had other ideas and kept a very firm hold on her.

Bo turned her head over her shoulder with a slightly agitated expression, "Tamsin, let go. I need to go. I have to talk to Trick. He is the only one that can deal with this."

Tamsin wasn't about to be left out of the loop on anything, not anymore. She jerked Bo back and onto the couch again. "It's really not time to be feisty, hot pants. It's time for that talk."

Bo regained her composure on the couch and looked up to Tamsin towering over her. Her eyes moved slower than necessary up the blonde's toned body, though she didn't realize she was doing it.

"Well then talk, Tamsin."

"I think it's time I told you a little more about dear old dad."

Bo instantly met the valkyrie's eyes, seeing the complete seriousness etched in her features made her a bit uneasy. She did a quick hand roll, indicating the blonde to continue.

Tamsin sat down on the couch again and started to speak. "Bo, there is so much you don't know. Your father is one sadistic son of a bitch and he will not stop until he has you. Because you are his blood, there are certain aspects of you that are more vulnerable to his control, even on this plane. I thought he was bluffing when he told me this was just the beginning, but the fact you blacked out for more than 12 hours makes me think he wasn't. He has the ability to tap into the darker part of you and use it to control you. I think that is what happened to you. He told me there was no way to stop him, that he would inevitably win control over you. The only one that can stop him is you, Bo. That is why I think he is forcing your hand now with Kenzi. No matter what happens, you will have to come to the plane of Valhalla, and he will have even more of a pull over you there. We need to start preparing you for that now. There will assuredly be more goons coming to try and kill us or at least make us move faster. We have a lot of work to do too, considering you aren't in the best shape… in any way really."

Bo raised an eyebrow, somewhat shocked at hearing everything the valkyrie had just said, but moreso pissed at the last statement. "I hold my own just fine, thank you. I have a lot of good shapes," Bo stated as she flared her hands up and down her figure.

Tamsin just huffed out a laugh in response and stated with sarcasm, "Oh, you mean the circles." She lost the sarcasm and took a more serious tone, "The ones under your eyes from lack of sleep, the bruises all over you, or the hint of fear visible in your irises?"

Complete and utter shock covered Bo's features. She hadn't expected such a blunt response from the blonde, even though it shouldn't have surprised her as much as it did. She gave a defeated expression and looked down. She then saw the huge claw marks on her legs. This triggered a memory to spring to her mind.

_Standing in front of the newly dead Jötnar, Bo turned to take on the rest. As she swung the one on her left with her dagger, the one on her right swiftly landed a ridiculously painful gash to her legs. It ripped the flesh and Bo cried out in pain. At that moment, Tamsin appeared from no where and began wielding her blade against the enemies. She sliced at one and the next with such ferocity it was astounding to witness. In no time, she had decapitated one and stabbed another through the heart. As she pulled her blood-covered blade from her previous victim, the final Jötnar swiped at her. She was barely able to react in time to dodge the deadly claws. Bo took this opportunity to strike at it herself and landed a decent sized slash to the creature's shoulder. It let out a disgruntled moan before resuming its' fight with Tamsin. Bo watched awe as the blonde ran straight towards it, blade in hand, not hesitating for a moment… Her eyes turned an even brighter shade of blue as she too charged into the battle. Anger, more anger, and then darkness again…_

Bo wasn't sure if she should tell Tamsin that she remembered something, so she kept it to herself for the moment. She got up again to leave and just glanced to Tamsin, "I will get back to you on that. See you later, valkyrie."

Bo then headed straight out the door and to the Dal in hopes of Trick being able to shed some more light on her current situation.


	3. Chapter 3

_**This story is moving along famously. Thanks for the continued support! Oh, and one more thing, I only write this for the fun, so Lost Girl isn't mine. =]**_

Chapter 3

Dyson sat in complete shock at the words the Valkyrie had thrown at him. He wasn't quite used to her bitchiness being back full throttle yet and it threw him for a loop. He sat in his chair, weighing out his options in his mind on how to proceed with the situation that was developing. Trick had been quietly listening to the entire thing in his own chair and realized that Tamsin had been quite harsh on Dyson. He looked over and saw the wolf deep in thought, he then decided to talk to him about it.

"Dyson, I know Tamsin had no right to snap at you like that, but I doubt she meant it as tersely as it sounded. She is seemingly back to her old ways again and I think it has a lot to do with whatever they put her through while she was in Valhalla. We can only try to imagine how difficult it is on a Valkyrie to deliver a soul to Valhalla and, on top of that, she was questioned by the high elders there which probably wasn't all sincerities." Trick had a slightly worried look on his face by the time he concluded speaking.

Dyson looked up at Trick slowly, "I know Trick. It's just been a long and difficult time. Now that Tamsin is back, after everything she said, and what she didn't say; there is just so much we have to figure out. Bo will not stop until Kenzi is back here and I know she will give up anything for that purpose. We have to help however we can, but I think it may be time to realize that Tamsin is really the only one that can help us all at this point."

Trick got a more serious look on his face as he spoke up again, "Things are starting to accelerate much quicker than I would have liked. It may be true that Tamsin is our best hope for bringing Kenzi back, but we still have to worry about Bo and the effect her father will have over her. There are so many aspects of this that are uncertain, but we must continue to do all that we can to ensure the good of everyone. I honestly believe that Bo will do the right thing, she has grown a lot in the last few years and become a woman I am proud of beyond measure. The best we can do right at this moment is have faith in that."

Dyson nodded his head in agreement and got up to leave. He gave Trick a small smile and headed for the stairs. Trick returned the smile and turned to start digging in his books for more answers.

After leaving the Dal, Dyson decided to go talk to Tamsin in hopes of figuring out more about what she had said and learning more about what she had kept to herself. He pulled up outside her apartment building and made his way to the front door. He used the ride in between to gather his thoughts so decided to go straight to knocking. _Knock, Knock, Knock._ There was a slight rustle from behind the door and then very quiet footsteps as he heard her mumble under her breathe "…damn succubus back already…"

Upon hearing that, Dyson shifted his posture into a more attack-like stance and instantly found himself wondering why Tamsin would have assumed that he was Bo. As the door opened, he stood there trying to recollect his thoughts.

Tamsin's face did a one second jump from shock to her solid exterior. She then proceeded to speak after plastering her signature smirk onto her features, "Well, well, if it isn't the wolf pup. How about you start by telling me why you are interrupting my peace."

Dyson took a second longer than necessary before responding, he glared into her eyes, "Tamsin, we really need to talk. Can you just let me in?"

Instead of saying anything, Tamsin simply stepped slightly to the side to allow Dyson to enter. He walked in cautiously and made his way to the one sofa in her apartment. She closed the door, more firmly than needed, and made her way over to sit on the couch that Bo had been on not thirty minutes earlier. Her smirk grew slightly wider at that realization and she sat there waiting for the wolf to speak his mind.

Once they both situated, Dyson looked up to meet Tamsin's gaze and began, "Look, we both know there is a lot that has gone down and even more on the way. I need to know with one hundred percent certainty that you are on our side in all this."

Tamsin's appearance quickly became more serious, and slightly angered, as she spoke, "How can you even ask me that now? Have I not BEEN on your side for a long time now? Doubting my allegiance to the cause isn't going to get Kenzi back here any quicker. Why are you suddenly worried about me being against you and the gang?"

Dyson softened his appearance as he spoke back, "I'm sorry, Tamsin. I know that this isn't helping anything. I just heard you mumble something about Bo under your breath while I was standing at the door and it made me defens-"

Tamsin abruptly cut Dyson off, "Woah there pup, slow your roll. I have no means of anything other than making sure everyone stays alive long enough to finish this shit. I am not about to mess with the "Bo of Our Lives" drama that you and Lauren are featured in. I am here for the fight, get it right." Tamsin smiled to herself for the unintended rhyme and then the sternness prior to that slip-up returned.

Dyson gather himself and responded, "To be honest, I am over it myself. I made a promise to someone a long time ago and it is about time I held to it. It is time I let Bo go. I guess when you lose someone it makes you remember things and think about how you want to live your life. In order for me and Bo both to be happy with ours, I need to accept that we are friends, even though she does hold my wolf. It is time to move on, for her sake, as much as my own."

Tamsin realized that she had somehow been drawn into a mushier conversation than she originally thought and wanted. She decided it was time to quickly change the subject, "So why exactly did you come here again?"

Dyson shook his head to clear his thoughts, "I just wanted to clear up some things about how you intend on getting Kenzi back. We need to make a more legitimate plan."

Tamsin rolled her eyes, "Oh joy…"

Back at the Dal, Bo has managed to make her way inside and head down the steps to Trick's den. As she walked through the door to enter, Trick looked up from his reading and greeted her, "Hello, Bo. I wasn't expecting to see you so soon, how are you feeling?"

Bo did a two second argument inside her head about what exactly to tell Trick and where she wanted the conversation to go, "I am doing alright, just a little confused about everything. I need to talk to you about something."

"Anything, what can I help you with today?" Trick smiled as he responded.

"Well, recent events have brought to light the fact that I am blacking out for time periods and am not able to remember what happens in said times. I am not one hundred percent sure what is causing it, but I have an idea. Any thoughts of your own?"

Trick's face grew weary, "Bo, there is a lot of unknowns when it comes to you specifically. This unfortunately sounds like something that is being caused by your father. Now that we know Odin is determined to get control of you, he is probably going to turn up the heat on us by trying to elevate that control. If you are blacking out, it is most likely due to him in some way. How do you know you blacked out instead of just passing out?"

"Tamsin. She found me in the middle of a fight last night with some pretty nasty faes. Some "J" thing… Anyway, when I woke up and we were talking, I had a flashback of sorts to the fight and remember feeling lost in a darkness that I couldn't escape. How do I fight this? I can't go around blacking out at random. How would he be able to gain control?" Bo's face held a look of frustration.

"There are certain triggers that can help your father gain control easier. When you give in to the darkness that lays within you from him, in any way, it gives him a key to unlock the darkness there and use it to his benefit. What were you doing before you blacked out? Do you remember how you were feeling or anything that could help us determine what caused that black out?"

"I was taking a walk to clear my head. I was thinking about Kenzi and how to get her back. Lots of things were on my mind, I was getting slightly more angry about everything. That's all I remember before the darkness."

"Anger could easily be a key for him. Anger is a very dark emotion at its root, Bo. It is very likely that is how he gained the upper hand on your own conscious mind to take over. For the record, it is not necessarily he, himself that is in control. It is still you, just the side of you that you don't let out. His part of you, so to speak. You need to be careful to avoid letting your emotions fly out of control so that he won't have a way to use them against you. That is the only way to keep him from making you blackout again."

"Great, so don't get angry or upset about anything. That is gonna be so easy. Thanks." Bo rolled her eyes slightly at the fact. She started to get up to leave.

Trick saw Bo beginning to head out and figured he should add, "And Bo, be careful. If this is all happening this quickly, it is only going to get worse. Keep yourself in check."

Bo nodded and headed out the door.

Dyson lowered his head into his hands momentarily before regaining his previous posture and continuing, "So, you know where Kenzi is being held and how to get there. You left out details of what it is like in there. We need to know guard rotations, blueprints, the kind of cell or bonds she is held in, exactly what Odin is capable of, what his guards are-"

Tamsin cracked her neck before interrupting Dyson's rant, "Okay. I get it. You want details. Some of which I do know, others I don't. I know enough to get us in and to Kenzi. The rest is up to the wonderful imagination."

"Let's start with what you do know."

"Well, she is being held in A-" Tamsin was interrupted by the sound of glass breaking in her bathroom. She immediately turned her head, as did Dyson.

They were both staring directly at the bathroom door as it burst open and four Maero came crashing in.

"Shit, Dyson, they are Maero!" Tamsin sprung from the couch in a fighting stance.

Dyson followed suit and was up in a blink, his eyes yellow and wolf emerging. "How do we kill them?"

Tamsin kept her eyes on the enemy as shadows began to take over her face, "We don't," was all she said before focusing all her power on casting doubt towards the group.

Dyson had never seen Tamsin use her powers in such force and her face was much darker than he remembered. He registered this quickly before taking one of the Maero and slinging him across the room, back into the bathroom he came from. He growled before pursuing it and the battle began.

Tamsin on the other hand, took a different approach now that Dyson wasn't able to see her. Her wings shot out from her back and her eyes went even darker. She held the gaze of the other three Maero and had only one thought go through her mind. _Die._ All three of them immediately fell to the ground. She let the shadows fade as she brought her wings back in. She winced very slightly from the pain and headed to the bathroom to make sure Dyson was alright.

Dyson had successfully ripped the other Maero to shreds and was in the process of trying to find something to set it on fire. Assuming that it would be best to go the full hundred yards in this case, Tamsin gave him a box of matches from the drawer and walked into the kitchen area to grab them both a bottle of water.

It had been a very long time since she used her power in such a way. Letting the Valkyrie within her loose is dangerous, as she knew well. However, it seemed to take less out of her than it would have previously, which made her mind start to wonder why. Dyson walked into the kitchen and grabbed the bottle of water she handed him. They sat there, both deep in their thoughts, trying to figure out what just happened, and why.


End file.
